An event driven algorithm may be employed to control processing of substrates in an electronic device manufacturing facility during electronic device manufacturing. Such event driven algorithms may determine a processing tool is available, determine one or more substrates need to be transported to the processing tool, and transport the one or more substrates to the processing tool. However, such an algorithm may not efficiently route traffic (e.g., the substrates) through or within processing tools during electronic device manufacturing. For example, inefficiencies, such as dead locks and/or bottlenecks (e.g., jams), which adversely affect throughput, may occur during manufacturing. Thus, methods and apparatus are desired for enhancing electronic device manufacturing throughput.